Grizzly Bear Girl/Aisha
Aisha is a friendly Grizzly Bear Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “You can have my secret weapons! They are very strong!” (+1 Kaiser Knuckles) “This strange stuff was in a bag I found… It does not taste good, so here!” (+430G) “You can have my claw! It is very sharp!” (+1 Beast Claw) “Roaar! Honey, give me!” (Give Honey?) *Yes - “Raroaaar! *Lick* *Lick* ...Thanks for the food!” (+30 Affinity) *No - “You won’t give it to me? I suppose it is yours to eat, after all.” “Humans eat money?! I also want to eat money!” (Give 258G?) *Yes - “Raroaaar! *Chomp* *Chomp* ...I can’t eat this!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “You won’t give it to me? I suppose it is yours to eat, after all.” “Roaaar! Meat, give me!” (Give Meat?) *Yes - “Raroaaar! *Chomp* *Chomp* ...Thanks for the food!” (+20 Affinity) *No - “You won’t give it to me? I suppose it is yours to eat, after all.” “Bear ear! Bear ears!” “Roaar! Bear, beaar!” “I had a fierce battle with a Bee Girl yesterday. I can easily beat them in a hand to hand fight, but that stinger is a pain.” “I like honey and I love meat! I will defeat Honey Bee Girls and take their honey!” “Bears are very possessive. Once a bear touches something, you better not take it!” “Roar! Bears are very strong!” “My paws are very soft! Squishy! Squishy!” “Bears are surprisingly timid… But once you enter our territory we will fight none the less!” “We may be carnivores, but we do not eat human. Our ancestors taught us that eating them would be ruinous to us bears.” “What do you think my most charming aspect is?” *Ears - “You do understand! Our bear ears are our most charming point!” (+10 Affinity) *Claws - “I am very proud of my beast claws! But they are not charming! Don’t be an idiot!” (-5 Affinity) *Tail - “Roar! Our fluffy bear tail is cute! But our bear ears are even cuter!” “Recently humans have been coming into our territory. We have to fight when that happens. Once humans get stronger guns… Are they going to hunt us down?” *That won’t happen - “I see, that’s a relief! We want to protect our territory!” (+10 Affinity) *That is the law of the jungle - “The strong defeating the weak… That is definitely the law of the jungle. But aren’t humans kinder than we are? Bears are dumb so we can only scare people away by attacking them… Unlike us, humans are smart. Is it really unavoidable?” *Give me your fur - “I only fight to protect myself!” (-5 Affinity) “What’s an ‘Owlbear’? Is it a bear? Is it an owl?” *It’s a bear - “So it’s a bear… But I’m also a bear. Have I really never heard of it?” *It’s an owl - “So it’s an owl! Seems like we could be friends!” (+10 Affinity) *It’s a magical beast combination of bear and owl - “That kind of thing exists? If I find one, would it give me wisdom?” “Meat or honey, which do you like better?” *Meat - “Really?! You like meat?! Meat and honey, I like both!” (+5 Affinity) *Honey - “Really?! You like honey?! Meat and honey, I like both!” (+5 Affinity) *I like both - “You are greedy! Just like me!” (+10 Affinity) *I hate both - “I see… You are not like me.” (-5 Affinity) “Beaar!” *Beaar! - “Beaar!” (+10 Affinity) *Hello - “…Is that a human greeting? This is ours! Beaar!” *…… - “Not going to greet me?! What a horrible person!” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Bear Ears! Bear Ears! My charm points!" With Pochi: Pochi: "It's Aisha!" Aisha: "Beaaar!" Pochi: "Aisha, why are you so big and strong?" Aisha: "You want to know why? It's because I eat a lot of meat!" Pochi: "Well, I've been eating a lot of meat bones..." Aisha: "That's no good; you have to chomp down on the head!" Pochi: "All right, here I go! *Bite*" Aisha: "Don't bite me!" With Amara: Aisha: "Beeear!" Amara: "Wooolf!" Aisha: "You're pretty good! Let's settle this out in the field!" Amara: "Just what I was hoping for!" Sonya: "Hey! No fighting!" With Honey: Aisha: "Bear! Give me honey!" Honey: "A bear! I won't give you my honey!" Sonya: "Hey! No fighting!" With Kyona: Aisha: "Bear! Are ants delicious?" Kyona: "They absolutely are. Want to try licking some?" Aisha: "*Lick* *Lick* ...Sweet! But it doesn't really fill you up..." Kyona: "I'm fine with just this much sugar. ♪ Anteater licking, licking..." With Mitsuko: Aisha: "Beaaar! Is your pot filled with honey?!" Mitsuko: "It's not honey, it's my mucus..." Aisha: "What? Really?" Mitsuko: "(Actually, there's also a lot of honey...)" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: SugaMon Category:Companions